Repercussions
by BlueMew
Summary: *Sequel to Betrayal* Ken's having a horrible time coping with Davis's death. Can the other DD help him pull through this depression and help him get rid of the Digimon Emperor for good? *Kensuke, Taito, Koushimi, Miyaken*
1. Mind Games

Yay! More tacky disclaimers! I don't own Digimon or anything else that might not be mine. Saiora is mine, so if for some reason you want to use her, please ask me first.  
Info about this fic: This is a sequel to Betrayal. It really helps to read Betrayal before Repercussions. Again, hints of yaoi are in here. As for the rating, I'd say PG-13 for language. (Ken can really swear when he's angry)   
  
"He seemed too sincere." Matt said to Tai, Koushiro, and Mimi as they sat in the airport. "Ken actually cried when I told him."  
"But who else could have created control spires? Arukenimon was defeated." Koushiro stated as he sipped his tea from it's styrofoam cup. "Ken is the only logical choice. Besides, who else would want to hurt Davis?"  
The four looked out the window to see the Air Japan plane that Ken would be arriving on landing. There were mixed emotions running through the group, as they suspected Ken was behind Davis's death, but none wanted to accuse him without hearing Ken's side of the story.  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way. This has to be a trick. Davis isn't dead.  
"Sir, please fasten your seat belt." The flight attendant smiled an all too fake smile. Ken forced the smile back as her as he attached the belt. Japan. Tokyo. Home. It was all too much for Ken, as tears began to stream down his face. The woman sitting next to him smiled as she offered him a tissue to wipe his eyes, and Ken thanked her in return.  
"Can I ask what's wrong?"  
Ken paused. "My best friend was assulted and killed. I had to come to his funeral."  
"Gomen ne," she whispered as she stared out the window. "I didn't know."  
"It's okay. It's just that Davis was everything to me. Now it's just me and my daughter. I'm sure we'll make it, but I'm a little afraid to see all my friendsa at the funeral.  
"Oh." She sighed as the plane landed. "I'll be praying for you Ichijouji-san."  
Ken didn't even want to ask how she knew his name.  
  
  
"Ken!" Mimi called to him as he carried his luggage across the terminal. "How was America?"  
Ken just nodded. "Please tell me this is all one big joke."  
The four all stood silently as Ken walked up to them.  
"I'm sorry Ken." Tai whispered to the younger man. "I know how much Davis meant to you. I have no idea what I'd do if Matt ever died."  
Ken's eyes seemed to blaze at the words of the elder digidestined. He raised his fist, as to hit Tai, but instead ended up crying on the elder's shoulder.  
"He can't leave me! We were supposed to be together!"  
  
  
Yolei had agreed to spend the week with Ken, just to make sure he didn't kill himself, or hurt Saiora. She knew that Ken loved the girl too much to hurt her in any way- she was afraid that he would hurt himself.   
Ken was a mere shell of himself. All he did was hold the square goggles that Davis had given him way back when they were children, and cry.  
  
Saiora was confused as to why her father stayed hidden in his room. Normally her daddy would wake her up, make her breakfast, then take her to go see Kojirou every morning. Daddy never cried either. She had asked mommy what was wrong with daddy, but mommy wouldn't answer. She had to figure this out on her own. Daddy always said she was a little genius, so a little genius should be able to figure out why daddy is sad.  
She gingerly knocked on the door of Ken's bedroom once Yolei left the apartment after receiving a call saying she was needed at the store. "Daddy? Can I come in?"  
She received a muffled sob from her father.  
"Daddy? Are you ok?"  
  
  
Ken knew he couldn't win this one. If Yolei had been knocking on the door, he could whine his way out of seeing her, but Saiora was too young, and too persistant. She would just walk in the room anyway.  
"What do you want princess?" He asked as he stood up from his bed. He was still wearing his grey pajamas as he emerged from the room.  
Saiora smiled sa she hugged his legs. "Daddy, please tell me what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"  
Ken sighed. He should have guessed that is what Saiora would ask.  
"Come with me." Ken walked to the couch, picking up a photo album as he made his way to the living room. As soon as he sat down, Saiora snuggled in close to her father, waiting for the story.  
Ken opened the album, showing pictures of Ken's family, back before Sam had died. He pointed to the picture.  
"You have two uncles that you never met. This is your uncle Osamu. He wsa my older brother, who went to heaven when I was five years old."  
Ken flipped through a few more pages of his family photos, telling Saiora abou the different awards he won, and how he tried to be like Sam in every way. Ken choked on his words as he came to the page with pictures from his first Christmas party with the digidestined.   
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Saiora asked as she examined the photos of the party. "Is that mommy?" She asked, pointing to Yolei.  
"Yes, mommy is in that picture." Ken wiped his eyes. "So are Cody, Kari, TK, and," Ken sighed, "your Uncle Davis."  
"Why don't you and mommy live together?"  
Ken never did want to answer that question. How do you tell a child that you never liked her mother, and that she was an accident?  
"Your mother and I were friends through school. When we had you, she and I decided to live separately because I travel too much. Besides, Aunt Sora lives with your mother."  
"Was Uncle Davis older or younger than you?"  
Again, Ken had to hold back tears. //How does the mere mentioning of his name set me off? Why couldn't we have just stayed together? It's his fault this happened.//  
"Well, your Uncle Davis was just like your Aunt Sora. He and I were really good friends that lived together, but when you were born, he moved out."  
"So you were roommates?"  
Ken laughed. So that was what Sora and Yolei had told their daughter about why they lived together.   
"Yeah. Something like that."  
"So why are you and mommy living togehter now?"  
Ken closed the photo album. He didn't want to accept Davis's death, much less explain what death was to a three year old.  
"Uncle Davis went to heaven. That's why I came home from America early, and that's why your mother is living with us for a little while. Uncle Davis and I were very close, and she is going to help me take care of you for a while so I can honor Davis's memory correctly."  
"Oh." Saiora stood up as Yolei opened the door to Ken's apartment. Koushiro followed her in, and smiled as he saw Ken sitting on the couch holding the photo album.  
"Hi Ken." Koushiro smiled as he walked over to the couch. "I know this probably isn't the most appropriate time to be asking this, but I wanted to know how the American deals went through."  
"Gomen, I should have told you about them when I first came off the plane."  
Koushiro shook his head. "No, you had other things on your mind. It's all right." The older man stated as he sat down next to Ken. Saiora jumped from the couch and trotted over to her mother. "Do you want to talk about the American deal?  
"Yeah." Ken sighed. "We really didn't discuss much. It seems they have the same intentions we do. I wanted to ask you about the idea of merging Ichizumi Net with them, but it slipped my mind."  
"No problem. We'll have to take this to the board anyway. Did you tell them that?"  
"I don't know. I'm not too sure what happened at the last lunch we had, other than I made a total fool of myself."  
Koushiro laughed nervously. "Yeah, Yamato didn't think to check what time it would be in LA before he called. He just thought you would want to be the first to know."  
"KEN ICHIJOUJI DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN OTHERS MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE A FOOL!"  
Koushiro backed away from Ken. The outburst was very out of character.  
"Ken, we didn't think you'd want to be the last to know!"  
Ken threw the photo album as he stood up. He didn't need this interrogation. They were trying to frame him for a crime he did not commit. As far as he was concerned, the Digimon Emperor was at fault.  
"Get out." Ken growled as he pointed at the door. "I have to go inform Veemon that his partner is dead."  
"Ken, listen to me!" Koushiro screamed as he grabbed Ken's slight shoulders. "Veemon doesn't exist! Neither does Wormmon! The person who killed Davis reset the Digital World!" Koushiro sighed, lettin go of Ken's shoulders. "I was going to ask you to help me try to fix it, but it's apparent you don't want to help us at all." He chuckled. "You're no Digidestined. You've always been the Emperor. No wonder we had a hell of a time destroying those control spires. You were probably making more as we knocked them down."  
Ken clenched his fists as he stared his business partner in the eyes.   
"You don't know what it's like to live up to some God-forsaken standards just to please your God-damned parents because you wished your brother dead! You've never been a fucking national star! You've never had to deal with the pain and lonliness that comes with all of this!"  
Koushiro laughed.  
"I don't know about living up to standards? You at least had parents! My so-called parents wanted me to be so God-damned perfect all the time! Then they met you, and even though I was already as perfect as I could be, I had to be better! They met the fucking child genius and thought I wasn't good enough anymore!"  
There was an ackward silence, then both Ken and Koushiro laughed. They always argued like this. No matter the subject, it always ended up coming down to a comparison of who had the worst childhood.   
Koushiro hugged Ken. "I'll call the board and let them know what's going on. You take it easy. Do you want Mimi to come over and make you dinner?"  
Again, they both laughed.  
"You do realize that Mimi and cook don't belong in the same sentence." They both walked toward the door. "Since Yolei's here, do you want to bring your family over for dinner?"  
"Yeah. I'll tell Mimi when I get home." Koushiro smiled as he walked out of the apartment. "Think about what I said. If you want to help me try to bring the Digital World back to the present, let me know. Who knows, maybe somehow by changing time back, we can bring Davis back."  
Ken smiled. "Arigato. I'll see you later." 


	2. Miyaken written by a Kensuke fan!

Welcome to chapter 2 of Repercussions! What more can I say than read Betrayal and chapter 1 before this, otherwise it won't make any sense.  
If you read, please review. It makes Blue one happy kitty.  
  
  
"That was really nice of Koushiro to come over. He really cheers you up." Yolei stated as she stood in the bathroom attached to Ken's bedroom, drying her hair. "So are you going to take him up on that offer of trying to fix the Digital World?"  
Ken sighed as he sat down at his computer. He stared at the picture of the Digidestined's picnic all those years ago. He and Davis were together. Maybe Koushiro was right about fixing the Digital world... he could only hope.  
"I don't know if I can do it."   
Yolei laughed as she walked up behind Ken. "The great Ken Ichijouji can't solve a computer problem? Should I call the press and let them know about this?"  
Ken threw a hurt look in her direction. "I didn't say that I couldn't do it. I just said that I might not want to do it."  
"So does that mean you're over Davis?" Ken slumped in his chair. "G-gomen ne. I shouldn't have said that." She laughed. "You know me. I was born with my foot in my mouth."  
"I don't think I'll ever be over Davis."  
Yolei nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed." She kissed Ken on top of the head. "You take care of yourself. Tomorrow's the funeral, so we'll have to be up early."  
"Yolei," Ken choked back a sob. "stay in here tonight, please. You don't deserve to sleep on the couch."  
She shook her head. "You shouldn't sleep on the couch. This is your house."  
"Who said anything about me sleeping on the couch?"  
  
  
"So how did your dinner go?" Matt questioned Koushiro as the blond cooked himself and Tai a late dinner. "Did you find anything out?"  
"No." Koushiro sighed as he sat on the balcony of his apartment. "He was the normal Ken. We had a little fight, but it was the same thing we always do."  
Matt laughed. "So do you know which one of you had the worst past yet?"  
"Shut it Ishida." Koushiro snapped, stifling a laugh. "THe only thing I think is strange is that he doesn't want to help try to fix the Digital world. I would think he would want to do that."  
"That's not weird. He's probably still in shock from hearing about Davis's death. Give him a week or two, and he'll be back to normal."  
"You're probably right." Koushiro sighed. "So do you have the eulogy ready?"   
"Yeah. I've been practicing it, and Tai, Joe, Cody, TK, myself, and hopefully you will be pall bearers."  
"You know I'll do it. See you tomorrow Matt."  
"Yeah. Let's just hope Ken doesn't lose it tomorrow. Ja ne."  
  
  
Ken and Yolei entered the funeral home holding hands. He promised Yolei that he wouln't lose his temper or control of his emotions when people talked to him about the loss, and he really did want to keep that promise. All of the Digidestined were present, including Willis and Micheal. The Motomiya family was there as well, incuding Jun, her husband and their five year old son. Ken smiled at Jun. He had to admire the girl's audaicity for making her parents accept that their son was in a relationship with another man. She was also the one who let Davis move in after his breakup with Ken.  
She walked over to Ken, hugging the black haired man. "How are you?"  
Ken nodded. "I'm doing as well as expected. How are you?"  
"Same here." She forced a small smile. "My mom is torn up about this."  
"He was my everything, and I think you are the only one who understands that."  
Jun nodded. "I know." She took Ken by the arm. "Come on. Let's go give him one last kiss."  
They both walked up to the coffin, trying to hold back their tears. Jun couldn't hold her tears- as soon as she was next to the coffin holding her brother's lifeless body, she held a tissue to her face, hoping to soak up the many tears.   
Ken still couldn't believe how good of a job the make up artists did on Davis's face. There was not even a trace of the scars that the Emperor inflicted on him. He also still couldn't believe that Davis was dead. Ken patted Jun on the back as he pulled a pair of square goggles from his pocket. Jun turned away as he placed the goggles on Davis's head.  
"Ai shiteru Daisuke. Gomen. Gomen nasai." Ken fell to his knees at the casket; his fists clenched in anger at his actions.   
'Why can't I control the dark side of me? The Digimon Emperor has been my downfall before I even knew who he was! He wished Sam dead! He killed Davis! HE KILLED DAVIS!'  
Ken couldn't help but scream as the pain engulfed his mind. Yolei ran over to him, kneeling next to him, and hoping to help her child's father somehow.  
"I must kill the Digimon Emperor."  
Yolei's jaw dropped. "Don't EVER say anything like that again Ken! We need you too much. Saiora and I, we wouldn't be able to live without you."   
As she finished, she slapped Ken's face, hoping to bring him back to reality.  
"Do you mean that?" Ken sighed. "The world would be a much better place without the Digimon Emperor."  
"Shh." Yolei whispered, helping Ken from the floor. "We'll go somewhere else while Matt reads the eulogy, okay?"  
  
  
Ken had been present as the preacher read the final prayers for Davis, and watched in horror as the casket was lowered in to the ground. Yolei let him cry with Jun, as she silently walked over to the other digidestined.  
"He admitted that the Digimon Emperor killed Davis." She sighed. "He also said that he wants to kill the Emperor."  
The former digidestined stared blankly at Ken, who was still crying on Jun's shoulder.   
Matt shook his head. "The man standing over there is not the same person as the Digimon Emperor, but this is definately not the time or place to discuss this. I think we should confront Ken about it tomorrow. We need to get to the bottom of this once and for all."  
"Yolei, I think you should stay with him again." Sora smiled as she turned from the group. It seems like you're the only one he trusts. Besides, Saiora should have both parents for once in her life."  
  
  
Ken didn't sleep at all the night after the funeral. He was too busy typing on his comptuer, trying to figure some program that he and Koushiro could use to bring the digital world back to normal. Yolei didn't know what he was trying to do, but as long as he was typing, he couldnt' kill himself.  
She made them a light breakfast, and todl Ken that everyone would be coming over to visit him. Lena had decided to keep Saiora busy while the visitors were over.   
In no time, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Joe, Kari, TK, and Cody arrived at the Ichijouji apartment. They each brought a gift for Ken, which he reluctantly accepted. The eleven then crowded in to the living room, where the interrogation would take place.  
"So, how are you doing Ken?" Tai asked the younger man, who was sitting in a kitchen chair at the edge of the room.  
"Just about as well as I possibly could be in this situation."  
Tai looked over at Koushiro, who in turn shrugged. It was obvious that Ken didn't want to talk.  
"Do you want to help us try to fix the digital world?" Koushiro stated. "You're probably the best programmer of us all."  
"I've actually been working on that." Ken stood up and walked to his bedroom. "So far nothing's worked." He walked back to the group, carrying a box of disks. "Maybe if you look through these, you can think of something else."  
"Prodigious." Koushiro eyed the disks. "You did all of this in one night?"  
"No." Ken sighed as he turned from the group. "Part of those disks are the ones I used when I was the Emperor. They may have some useful information on them."  
"Has the Emperor been bothering you lately?" Mimi stated as she looked through the photo album that Ken had thrown on the floor the other day.   
"Good one Mimi." Tai whispered, glaring at the strawberry blond.  
"Don't ever bring him up again."  
"Something is wrong Ken." Kari sighed as she looked out the window. "You've been acting strange since you came home. Do you know something about who reset the digital world?"  
Ken laughed nervously. "Are you accusing me of killing Davis?"  
"How can you say something like that?" Sora folded her arms. "We're trying to help you Ken! Can't you accept our help?"  
"I don't need help!" Ken screamed as he walked from the group. "I know you're trying to frame me, or at least get me to say I caused all of this!" He spun on his heels to face the group again. "Don't you think I'm taking this the hardest of all of you? He was my finacee! Why in hell would I kill him? I love Daisuke!" Tears fell from Ken's sapphire eyes as he walked in to the kitchen, and started fumbling through a drawer.   
"Ken," Cody whispered, "I think you need some professional help."  
Ken slammed his fists in to the counter top.  
"Quit saying that! I am not crazy!" He started rummaging through the drawer again. "Can't you understand that I'm upset because Davis is dead?"  
  
  
//Where is it?// Ken thought as he continued searching the drawer. //I know I put it in here. God damned knife. Where the fuck is it?//  
"Ken, what are you looking for?" Yolei asked, walking over to him.  
//There! Now I can end all of this pain!//  
With his hands still in the drawer, Ken smiled as he pulled the sharp blade of the knife across his wrist. "Tell Saiora that I loved her more than anything else."  
"NO!" Yolei screamed as she ran towards Ken, hoping to protect him from whatever maniachal plan he was going to act out. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she saw the blood dripping from his hands. "Call an ambulance!"  
Matt ran over to Ken and grabbed him. "Drop the knife!" Ken tried to struggle, hoping that by kicking the blond's shins, he would let go. "NOW!"  
The blood stained metal hit the floor, along with a stream of Ken's blood.   
Ken's laughter continued as he felt his blood dripping from his wrists, down his palms, and finally off his fingertips.   
"What's wrong with you Ken?" Matt whispered into Ken's ear.  
"I'm going to hell anyway, so I might as well speed up the process."  
"Ken!" Matt screamed as Ken went limp in his arms. Matt set him on the floor, allowing Joe to have full access to the wound, and to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
  
Saiora stood in her bedroom watching the fiasco in terror. Her daddy wasn't moving. The blue haired man was leaning over him, trying to make him better. How could her daddy be hurt?  
She couldn't take watching the events from the bedroom, and even though Lena tried to stop her, Saiora ran over to see Ken, with tears streaming from her pale blue eyes.   
"Daddy!" Sora grabbed Saiora and picked her up.  
"I'm taking you home kid. Yolei, stay with him. I'll keep Saiora out of your hair for a while."  
"Let me go!" Saiora screamed at her aunt. With one good kick to the stomach, Saiora was able to have Sora drop her to the ground. The child ran back over to Joe.  
"Save my daddy."  
Joe nodded to her as he kept pressure on the wounds. "I'll try my best."  
  
  
"What happened?" Ken asked as he opened his eyes in the ICU at the hospital where Joe worked. Joe was standing over his bed, looking at the charts. "Where am I?"  
"Well," Joe placed his hand on Ken's chest so the younger man couldn't sit up. "you tried to kill yourself. Apparently Yolei wasn't watching you well enough. Your blood alcohol counta was three times the legal limit, and when we came to talk to you, you slit your wrists. You passed out, and slipped in to a slight coma from the blood loss and alcohol poisoning."  
Yolei laughed as she entered the ICU room. "So you're finally awake." She leaned over and kissed Ken's forehead. "Do you always do something incredibly stupid when you drink?"  
"Yolei, just shut up." Joe laughed as he walked from the room. "Don't dig yourself in to a deeper hole."  
Ken turned his head away from Yolei. He couldn't bear to let any of them see him like this. He was the great Ken Ichijouji. And the great Ichijouji was tired.  
"I need to sleep. Go away."  
"Ken," Yolei whispered as she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry for everything that has ever gone on between us. And, I hate to say it, but," she sighed as she took his hand, "I still love you Ken. I wouldn't be able to live without you."  
Ken didn't answer.  
"Joe said the hospital is going to try to put you on some medications so you'll never have to deal with the Digimon Emperor again."  
A tear slowly made its way down Ken's pale cheek.  
"Saiora's doing fine. She misses you. The hospital won't let me bring her in to see you."  
"Yolei," Ken whispered as he turned to face her. "I want to be normal. Please, help me."  
She hugged Ken lightly, hoping not to dislodge any of the multiple tubes that were keeping him alive.  
"I will. We can get through this together." 


End file.
